


The time Connie enjoyed meddling with time

by Milfheswaran



Series: Connverse Smut [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clones, F/M, Gangbang, Mind Break, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfheswaran/pseuds/Milfheswaran
Summary: While going to train with her best friend ever, Connie gets herself in a predicament.(This fic assumes that Steven and Connie are sexually active)





	

It was a normal friday to Connie Maheswaran. She was walking towards the Crystal Temple, about to have a 'Private special training session" with Steven Universe, her best friend and battle companion.

She had been waiting for that day to come since months ago. She walked up the stairs that led to the temple, excited for the exhaustive workout that she awaited for.

However, When she opened up the door, she found that there were six copies of Steven Universe inside the house, all of them trying to pop the bubble where the original was.

"What's going on in here?" The girl asked, causing the bubble to blow up, sending the other Stevens into the air.

"Connie! These are Stevens from another timeline!" He tried to explain, hoping that she would remember the story about the hourglass he told her some time ago."I don't know what they want but all of them are trying to hurt me!"

"You know what you did!" One of them said. 

"No! I don't know!" The original said before another copy punched him in the face.

All of them began fighting each other, punching and kicking at each other.

Suddenly, Connie came up with a plan to calm them down.

"Hey, Steven!" She said before lifting up her shirt, exposing her perky little breasts to the air and catching up all of the clones' attention. "How about you stop fighting with yourself and go to our training?"

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Connie was naked and on all fours inside Rose's room (more for their own privacy in case that the gems were to return), Her slit dripping fluids like crazy, she was closely surrounded by six Stevens, all of them naked and with throbbing erections in front of them. A number from 1 to 6 was marked upon the copies' cheeks. The original was sitting directly on the clouds in front of her.

She crawled over to him and gave a seductive lick to his penis. She then decided to press kisses all over him, finishing her peculiar moves with a quick sit on top of him, gasping at the same time as him as she inserted his erect penis inside her dripping hole.

"Aaahhhh..." She let out before lifting her body away from him. "You don't know how much I've been waiting for having you inside me again." She pressed down her lips on Steven's before inserting her tongue inside his mouth as she steadily moved her hips up and down on him. The pair moaned inside their mouths and felt that they were completely alone until the air filled with the groans of the other Stevens, who had begun to stroke themselves as they watched Connie riding the original Steven.

She cut off the kiss and whispered a suggestion to Steven's ear: "Steven? The others look a bit impatient... What if we let them join us now?"

"Like in all of them? Now?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Wouldn't that hurt you?" He said.

"It's nothing I can't handle." She said as she slowly lowered her hips on him, drawing a moan from him as if she was bribing him with pleasure. "Plus, they're still you." She leant over him and kissed his lips once more. "And you're already good making me happy by yourself."

"Okay then." The boy finally agreed. "But you'll gonna have to help me to get rid of them afterwards."

"Sounds fine for me." She said to him with a small grin before she raised her body and addressed the six hybrids around them.

"Hey, Steven!" She said while the original raised himself to suck at her breasts and she parted her buttocks, exposing both her anus and already occupied vagina to the Stevens behind her, teasing them a bit. "Care to join Steven?"

The six copies shared a worried look before Connie reassured them: "I can take whatever you throw at me, so don't be nervous about it and come here!"

And before she knew it, she had all of them on top of her. One of them was licking the ringed muscle of her anus in order to loosen it up (Connie was thankful for taking a bath before coming over to the temple when she first felt the tongue, otherwise, that Steven would be in an uncomfortable situation) while another was licking her slit with the original Steven inside it, tasting her as their tongues probed around those intimate areas.

Another one settled to accompany the original Steven with her breasts, two had placed their own lengths on Connie's hands, expecting her to give them a handjob as the remaining Steven locked lips with her.

Connie had begun to stroke the two Stevens next to her when the pair of Stevens that were licking her holes suddenly prodded at them with the tips of their penises. She moaned into the Steven she was kissing as they slowly pressed into her. The one at her back door took his time to enter her and smeared his precum on it, as he didn't wanted to hurt Connie by thrusting in too quickly. The other one, however, was trying to time his entrance with the original's thrusts, so it just slathered his penis into her dripping juices, awaiting for a chance to enter.

Connie was too distracted by the anticipation of the incoming triple penetration, that she had missed the moment when the Steven she was kissing cut off the kiss and placed his length in front of her blushing, dark face. She also noted that the Steven sucking her breasts had disappeared somewhere.

She carefully proceeded to lick at the familiar shaft before she placed her lips around its head. she was about to let it slide down her mouth and into her throat when the Stevens behind her finally found their chance to bury themselves into her all while she absentmindedly kept stroking the other two Stevens in her hands.

The added penis inside her pussy made her already tight walls expand around the new shaft, and the sensation of her innards stretching up to house the pair of Stevens was painful but in a good way. Her butthole wasn't the exception, since she and Steven had tried doing anal that one time when Connie was passing through a somewhat dangerous day in her period and they were too impatient to wait until it was over, so by this time, she had gotten used to his own girth inside her rear. However, this time it was thicker than the other times they had anal sex. She thought at first that the Steven behind her had shapeshited a thicker penis, but when she noticed that there was something rubbing her rectum at a different pace, she suddenly knew where the missing Steven was.

She suddenly feared that she could actually get torn apart from the Stevens inside her (Steven's length was a perfect fit for both her holes, and there was only one Steven inside her when they had sex, so having more of him inside her made her a bit nervous), however, when they began to move faster, she forgot about that and just let the thought go away.

The feeling of the four penises rubbing at her deepest and more intimate recesses, and the slick sound of their own uncoordinated movement as they pulled in and out of her dripping entrances made her forgot about the other three Stevens that also wanted her attention. So, as the multitasker she was, Connie continued to caress the other Stevens shafts at the same time another Steven pushed his girth into her mouth while the four behind her slowly drove her crazy.

Connie moaned and groaned into that Steven's penis as she felt the others pushing deeper into her, their pace going faster the more they moved, rubbing her sensitive insides as groans and moans escaped their mouths. 

Even though only Five minutes had passed since the mob of Stevens heaped on her, Connie felt like an eternity had passed over her. The way the Stevens pushed into her had turned her mind into a pudding. A horny pudding that allowed her body to be used like a toy by the person she loved more in the universe. Her hips bucked towards the Stevens at an angle that allowed them to reach out at the rough spots inside her holes, her precum-covered hands firmly grasped and stroke the pair of cocks at her sides while her mouth eagerly received the remaining Steven up into her throat. Her face expressed a sight of ecstasy, with her eyes rolling up into her skull as strangled moans tried to leave her body.

"C-connie!!" The original Steven yelped. "I'm about to come!"

A shower of "Me too!" surrounded her as she felt every single one of the Stevens twitching and throbbing inside her body and in her hands.

The multitude picked up its pace one last time, ramming desperately into her hoping to quench their need for release, all while Connie gratuitously received all of them, yearning for the metaphorical coil of pleasure in her to finally burst.

Thankfully, she didn't had to wait. The Stevens let out a collective groan-scream that kinda sounded like her name as they finally reached at their orgasms, shooting their white liquid all over her and inside her at the same time. The action was all Connie needed to finally come as well, all of her muscles clenching and twitching as the shockwaves of her orgasm coursed through her body.

However, the Stevens didn't stopped, they kept thrusting at her, using her still orgasming body to get more pleasure from her.

Connie couldn't think about anything other than Steven and his penis rubbing at her pussy, rear, hands and throat at the same time as well of his taste and feeling.

Before any of them knew it, A second and bigger orgasm caught them by surprise, making all of the Stevens to thrust all the way into her and release their seed in her, while her fluttering walls helped them to come down from their high. after that, they pulled out of Connie before all of them passed out over the pink clouds of Rose's room due to exhaustion, except for Connie, who was still suffering from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When Connie recovered from her massive orgasm, she gulped down the mouthful of cum that the Steven she was sucking off left in her mouth and carefully removed herself from the top of the original Steven, who was still buried in her slit.

She could also feel how the now lukewarm streaks of cum that painted the chocolate-colored skin of her face and breasts started to cool down in her.

She also felt a small course of liquid slowly dripping from her holes when she stood up, as the fluids from the Stevens flowed out of her body. She traced her finger around her now loose entrances, still stretched out by housing the four Stevens. She wondered if she could shapeshift them back to normal with the help of Stevonnie.

Putting her worries for later, Connie slowly and awkwardly reached for the heap of clothes of the oldest of the time residues, looking for the hourglass.

When she found it, she quickly stomped on it with her bare feet, destroying it along with the copies it made, turning them all into dust.

She then returned to her Steven's embrace in the clouds, cuddling up next to their sweaty bodies as his fluids still rolled down her legs.

"Are you okay Connie?" He asked half conscious.

"Yes, Steven." She answered. "All of you were fantastic."

They enjoyed the silence for a bit before she talked again. 

"I won't be able to walk straight in a while, though." She confessed.

"I can try to heal you now..." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Steven, I don't think I can do what you're implying to do right now..." She said.

"I know, I was just teasing you." He said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The original number was going to be thirteen, but I decided to give Connie a break.
> 
> Liked what you just read? Then just leave some kudos and comments to help this sinner keep writing!


End file.
